


Connections

by jbn42



Series: Connections [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Connecting, F/M, Force-Sensitive Poe Dameron, Nightmares, Ok maybe it is that kind of connecting too, Reluctant Force-Sensitive Poe, Rey no longer alone, Slow Burn, both of them are flirting a little, figuring it out, not that kind of connecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbn42/pseuds/jbn42
Summary: When the nightmares from when Kylo Ren invaded his head keep waking Poe up, he goes looking for quiet and solace and finds a new kind of connection instead.





	1. Common Ground

For what feels like the millionth time, Poe Dameron, once again a Commander in the Resistance, sits up straight in his bed. His bare chest is covered in a sheen of cold sweat, his breathing uneven and labored. He can’t remember the last time he slept for more than three standard hours without a nightmare. As he swears and swings his feet off his bunk to sit on the edge of it, BB-8 silently rolls up to him before beeping softly, asking if he is all right.

“No, I’m not,” zings through Poe’s head, and his quarters suddenly feel entirely too small and airless. With a gulp, he swipes a hand through his hair and jumps to his feet. He’s wearing only a pair of sleep pants, so he yanks on his boots over bare feet and a soft shirt over his head. He pauses briefly to pat BB-8 on the head. “Stay here, buddy.” His voice waivers with the anxiety building in his head, and he bolts from the room without another word.

Their new base is on a warm and humid outer rim world, a bunker buried deep under the planet’s surface. It’s another abandoned mine, a valuable energy-producing ore source that was exhausted tens of years ago. In addition to the hangar that already existed when they retreated here, there are several passages to the surface, and he’s heading for one now. The base is quiet, their numbers decimated. At least some of the hoped-for support after their desperate pleas from Crait has begun to materialize. There are even five X-Wings in the hangar, one already claimed by him.

He finds the shaft he was looking for, a ladder to a lookout platform cut out of a ridge. His mind and lungs both are screaming for fresh air and the stars. As he climbs, he does all he can to shut out the memories of the last several weeks. He picks up speed, rung by rung, breaths growing ragged again.

When he bursts out of the hatch out to the lookout, it barely registers for him that the hatch was already open. He stumbles to the edge of the platform, dragging in deep breaths of the warm, muggy air. He bends over, hands on his knees and head down as he tries to find his equilibrium. There is a breeze swirling around him, and he can hear the soft sounds of the planet’s wildlife in the background.

After a few moments, he straightens up and looks at the stars, the clear night affording him a full view. He drags both of his hands through his sweat-dampened hair. Without meaning to speak aloud, he mutters, “Kriff these damned nightmares.” His mutter turns to a shout. “Get out of my head.”

“Who is in your head?”

The soft voice from the other side of the lookout platform makes him spin around in a defensive position. His hand reaches for a blaster that isn’t there even as he focuses on the owner of the voice. A flush rises on his cheeks as he spots Rey, also dressed in sleep clothes. Her hair is loose and soft around her face, and she looks even younger than usual, if that’s possible. He relaxes immediately. “I’m sorry, Rey. I didn’t know anyone else was up here.”

She stands up and walks over to him, shaking her head. “It’s all right. I don’t sleep well lately.”

His head tells him to go find a different place to continue falling apart, but something he can’t name tells him that she may be the one person on this base who can understand what he’s dealing with. There is a small half-wall around the edge of the platform, and he sinks down next to it. He leans his head back and closes his eyes, pulling his legs up in a protective position.

Rey watches him and mirrors his position, but she wraps her arms around her legs and turns her head towards him. She continues to watch him, feeling a pull she can’t deny. She isn’t sure if it’s just that he’s ridiculously attractive with his thick hair, warm brown eyes, and long, thick eyelashes, or if it’s something else.

She can tell that he’s trying hard to keep his breathing steady, and the tension is rolling off of him in waves. It’s near impossible for her to ignore the anxiety he is openly transmitting, but she still flushes in embarrassment when, without opening his eyes, he whispers, “Please don’t try to read my mind. Anything but that. Talk to me, hell, talk about me, but don’t try to see my thoughts.”

Understanding dawns on her, and she shakes her head and says, “I’d never do that, Commander. Not without your permission. I swear it. I can tell that you’re upset – you’re radiating that. But I would never try to force myself into your thoughts, into your mind.”

After a moment, he opens his eyes and looks at her. There is a sheen of tears visible. “Thank you. And it’s Poe, please. Not Commander.”

Rey nods. “Poe.” They sit in companionable silence for a while before Rey asks, “You were…questioned…when the First Order captured you, right?”

He sighs. “Yeah.”

When he doesn’t say anything more, she offers, “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to, but it might help.” After a beat, she looks away from him and adds, “It might help both of us.”

He turns his head sharply to look at her. “Kylo Ren did it to you too?”

She shakes her head. “He tried and failed. Snoke is the one who succeeded. But both assaults were terrible. With Ren, I was restrained in this awful metal thing…”

“In a big metal room? With wrist restraints, but being held upright?” He shudders at the visual memory.

Her eyes widen. “Yes. Force, it may have been the same kriffing room.”

He nods. “I bet it was. Where was it with Snoke?”

It’s her turn to shudder. “His throne room. But he didn’t need the restraints. He had me suspended in the air. All control was gone. He tore Luke’s location out of my head. Thankfully, he didn’t say it aloud to Kylo Ren before Ren killed him.”

“Snoke is really dead? You saw it?”

“With my own eyes.” She pauses, wondering how he will react to the idea she has. “Can I ask you something?”

He shrugs. “Sure, anything you want.” He gives her a crooked smile that makes her insides flutter a little.

She sits cross-legged and faces him. He does the same, facing her, a questioning expression on his face. She gives him a hesitant look. “Have you ever been Force-sensitive? Felt connected to the Force in a more-than-superficial way?”

“Not really.” He shakes his head. “I believed in it – you know some people don’t – but it was more faith without proof than truly feeling the Force.”

She nods. “And has that changed at all since what happened with Kylo Ren?”

He furrows his brow. “I don’t know. I haven’t given that much thought. I’ve been a little busy since it happened.” Pausing, he cocks his head and thinks about it for a moment. He blinks a few times. “What about you?”

She looks down at her hands, folded in her lap. “It was before I was taken on Takodana, at Maz’s castle. I was wandering, and it was like something was calling me.” She takes a shaky breath, and without thinking, Poe reaches out and takes one of her hands in his. He feels a tremor in her fingers, but she grasps his hand tight in hers. “It was Luke’s old lightsaber, Darth Vader, er, Anakin Skywalker’s. I found it in a chest. When I picked it up, it was like a floodgate opened. It was overwhelming.”

Her breathing goes shallow as she relives that moment, and Poe takes her other hand too. Quietly, he offers, “Rey, you don’t have to…”

“I need to tell someone. Please.” She looks up at him, eyes wide. He nods, and she continues, “Maz tried to make me keep it, make me take it. I refused. I was terrified of it, of what it made me see and feel. She must have given it to Finn or Han, because the next time I saw it was at Starkiller.”

She falls silent but maintains eye contact with him, hands joined. To his surprise, the sounds of the planet’s animal life and the breeze fall away. Everything seems to stop except the sound of their breathing and the touch of their hands. He begins to blink again, this time in panic. “Rey, are you…”

“It’s not me, Poe. I’m not doing this.” He starts to let go, but she holds his hands tight. “Please, wait. I can feel you more than anyone here except General Organa. That’s why I asked about how you felt after Kylo Ren. Please. Give me a moment?”

The panic continues to flare in his gut, but he trusts her. He suddenly knows somewhere deep down that she’s telling the truth, and he stops fighting to pull away. She nods. “Thank you. I don’t know why this is happening, Poe, but I promise it’s not me. But I trust you, and I feel your feelings without trying.” He tenses again, but she shakes her head. “Not your thoughts, Poe. I’m not looking in. I promised you that I wouldn’t, and I’m not. It’s just that I can sense how you are feeling.”

He finds himself believing her, trusting her completely, and all the tension and anxiety drains out of him, maybe for the first time since he was captured. “I understand. I know you said you don’t know why this is happening, so let’s start with how instead?”

“I don’t know. You must be more Force-sensitive than you know.”

“Rey, how would Ren doing what he did trigger some sort of Force connection? I mean, I think I did feel something shift after, but suddenly heightened Force sensitivity?” He looks skeptical, but he doesn’t pull away or do anything else to break their connection.

“It’s probably crazy. I wish Master Luke was still here to help me with this, help us with it. Because for whatever reason, the Force is involved in this. Of that I have no doubt. I feel it wrapping around us, creating this. I just want to understand how and why.”

He nods at that. “Agreed.” He thinks that it’s probably time to let go of her, but hesitates briefly because he’s actually enjoying sitting here with her like this, holding her hands and having everything else fade away. He also really doesn’t particularly want her to know that this is the most relaxed he’s been since Ren reached into his head – he wants her to see him as a hero or at least a leader, not as someone weak.

A giggle escapes her lips, and he looks at her in surprise. She smiles at him. “Poe, you’re projecting so loud right now that I’d have to be in a coma not to sense it.” Her smile fades. “And don’t be embarrassed. You don’t have to hide anything from me.”

A flush rises on his cheeks, and he can’t help his own smile. He reluctantly releases her hands, and he feels an odd buzz of relief at the fact that he sees what looks like disappointment flash across her face. She hadn’t wanted to let go either. The world around them slides back into focus as the breeze and sounds return. He rubs the back of his neck with one hand, unsure of what to say.

She can feel the awkwardness growing, and she wants to stop it. “Can we do this again?” He lifts an eyebrow at her. She shakes her head, smiling. “I don’t mean have nightmares and wind up on the same lookout platform. I mean explore this ability to connect?”

Her phrasing sends a good kind of shiver up his spine, but he does his best to cover it up. “How can we do that?”

“This is where I need Master Luke.” She stands up to lean her arms on the half-wall, looking out into the still-dark forest. He stands next to her, leaning on his arms too. She goes on, “I wonder if we can connect at will – mentally, that is. If we have to be touching or not? I know it’s possible to have a Force connection without touch, but…”

“But what?”

“But the only other connection I’ve had like that was with Kylo Ren.” He looks at her sharply, and she rushes to explain, “Snoke created it. He was trying to manipulate both of us. It worked in that I became convinced that I could turn Kylo Ren away from the Dark Side, but I’d say it also backfired from Snoke’s perspective, given that it afforded Ren the chance to cut the bastard in half with my lightsaber.”

He turns and leans back against the wall, looking at her. “So, you want to see if we can cultivate this without an outside influence, and without another strong Force user at the other end of the connection?” She nods, and he has to ask, “To what end, Rey? I mean, I know you can sense that this helped me chase away the fear and memories, but what else?”

“We may be able to use it tactically. That matters. It could be highly valuable for you and me to be able to communicate without tech.”

He is happy to concede that point, but he suddenly can feel her feelings and knows there’s a lot more to it. “All right, that’s fair. But Rey, that isn’t all. To borrow your words, you’re projecting so loud right now I’d have to be in a coma not to sense it.” He's dismayed a moment later when he feels actual shame rolling off of her. “Rey, what’s wrong?”

She hangs her head. “I don’t want you to think I’m somehow using you.”

He blinks in surprise and reaches down to gently put his hands on her arms, nudging her to stand and face him. “Rey, how could exploring this be taking advantage of me?”

“I’m alone.” She’s irritated with herself when she feels her eyes well with tears. She holds them back and breathes a deep sigh. “I know I have friends in Finn and Chewie and BB-8 and even in the General, but this was different. When we were connected, I felt calm and relaxed and…like I had someone. I was alone for so long on Jakku. You make me feel like I’m not alone.”

Her voice drops to a whisper on her last words, and his heart breaks for her. Except for those hours he spent as a prisoner, he’s never really been alone. Before his head can stop him, he pulls her to him, wrapping her in a fierce hug. She tenses for a moment, but then she wraps her arms around him, clinging on to him as if her life depends on it.

She buries her face in his neck, and his chest rumbles when he speaks. “You’re not alone, Rey. I promise you. As long as there’s breath in my body, you’re not alone.” He takes a deep breath, the calm settling over him again. “And yes, we can explore whatever this is. You’re right that it could give us a tactical advantage, but you’re also not the only one getting something out of this.”

Leaning back just far enough to see his eyes, she simply says, “Oh?”

“My head is quiet for the first time in a while. I think the connection made that happen.” Then, to lighten the moment, he gives her a roguish smirk. “And the fact that I get to spend time with the most beautiful woman on this base? It’s just a bonus.”

She laughs at that, and it makes her look even more beautiful to him. “Really, Commander? Well, I have it on good authority that you’re the, quoting here, ‘most sought-after date in the Resistance.’”

He laughs in return, and they break the hug. “Who the kriff said that? I am basically in the air or hanging out with BB-8 working on my X-Wing. My non-heroing life is very boring.”

She reaches up and pushes some of his hair out of his eyes. “Maybe that’s why the women here are all so intrigued by you.”

He shrugs and grins. “Maybe so. I promise you that it isn’t calculated. My dad always said that if the right woman stumbles across your path, you’ll know. As much as I respect the women of this Resistance, the ones who gossip about me are not all that interesting to me. They want to date a persona as opposed to a person. Life is too short for that.”

She smiles. “Agreed.” Silence descends again, but this time it isn’t awkward at all. Eventually, she says, “We should probably go back inside. The shift change is in an hour. But maybe later today or tomorrow we can meet up in a training area or in the forest to try to work on this a little more? Maybe try to connect with our hands again and then try to connect without contact?”

They move towards the still-open hatch to go back inside, and he unconsciously places a hand on her lower back. He thinks about it for a moment. “Maybe the forest. Being outside tonight felt good. I sometimes forget how constricting a subterranean base can feel.”

“As long as we go together. I haven’t spent much time in this kind of terrain. Jakku is all sand and, well, sand.”

He chuckles. “That works.” He motions to let her go down the ladder first. When they both get down into the base, they head towards the sleeping quarters area, his hand once again going to her back. If she notices, she doesn’t say anything or protest. “I have a meeting with Leia, General Organa, in the morning. Maybe we can grab lunch and then head outside?”

They reach a fork in the hallway. Her quarters are one way, his the other. She stops and smiles up at him. “Sounds good. I’ll meet you in the mess at lunchtime.” It still boggles her mind that they eat multiple times per day, but she’s enjoying it.

As she had earlier, he reaches out and brushes some hair out of her eyes. “I’ll see you then. Try to get a little more sleep, all right?”

“I will. You do the same.” He turns and starts down the hallway. “Poe?” He looks back at her. “Thank you.”

“For what?” He looks puzzled.

“For…not being afraid of me. I know a lot of the people here are.”

He comes back to her. “They’re not, Rey. They don’t understand, and they’re in a little bit of awe. It’s not fear. You saved us all.”

“I wouldn’t blame them. I scare myself sometimes.” She wraps her arms around herself and looks down at the floor.

Poe’s eyes widen. “Rey. Rey, look at me.” When she doesn’t look up, he uses his hand to gently tip her face up to meet his eyes. “We none of us are afraid of you. And at least some of us have pretty good instincts. Han Solo sure did, and he liked the hell out of you. Chewie trusts you too, and Chewie doesn’t trust easily at all. And my droid loves you more than he loves me, I think.”

She can’t help but smile at that. “Well, I love BB-8 too.”

He laughs softly. “He’s hard not to love. Now go sleep, Rey. You have your work cut out for you tomorrow, trying to turn me into a Force guy.”

She laughs too, shaking her head. “Give yourself more credit, Poe. But challenge accepted. Now you go sleep too. BB-8 is probably worried.”

“He’s always worried. I think that’s his primary behavioral characteristic.” He smiles again. “Goodnight, Rey.”

On impulse, she leans up and brushes a soft kiss to his cheek. “Goodnight, Poe.”

He watches her leave, wondering what he’s getting himself into but at the same time buzzing with anticipation about meeting with her tomorrow. As he turns to head back to his own room, he wraps his hand around the ring hanging from a chain around his neck. He mutters, “You’re laughing at me right now, aren’t you, Mom?” With that, he gets to his room, where he pauses for a moment, preparing himself for the barrage of beeps and screeches he’s likely about to get from BB-8. He shrugs. It doesn’t matter. Given what just happened, it’ll be worth it.


	2. Figuring it Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Poe continue to figure out their connection.

For the fifth time during the meeting with Leia and the other remaining officers of the Resistance (including a few who just joined them after Crait), Poe looks at the chronometer on the wall. The meeting is running long, and he doesn’t want to be late meeting Rey in the mess. He’s mainly concerned, if he’s late, that she’ll think he is having second thoughts about meeting her and exploring their apparent Force connection further.

Unfortunately, Leia notices. “Are we keeping you from something, Commander Dameron?” She arches an eyebrow at him.

He shakes his head, a sheepish expression on his face. “I’m sorry, General. It’s fine.”

She tilts her head at him, an amused expression on her face. “Poe, I was just giving you a hard time. If you need to be somewhere, you can go. We’re about to break anyway, and I’m aware that we’ve run later than planned.”

He rubs a hand on the back of his neck. “It’s really all right, General. If we’re nearly done, I’ll be where I need to be on time.”

With a nod and a knowing smile, she turns back to the leaders at the table as they finish their plan to do some recruiting from the nearby outer rim worlds that are already beginning to feel increased pressure from the First Order. Many of the leaders are quite certain that there is a distinct possibility that they will find significant support.

Ten minutes later, they wrap up. Most of the officers disperse quickly, with plans to meet for lunch. Leia approaches Poe as he tucks his tablet into a small bag. “So, Commander, I take it you won’t be joining us for lunch.”

“Er, no ma’am. I have plans to meet someone in the mess in a few minutes.” 

She levels an expectant look at him, and he shifts uncomfortably. “Really, Poe? You just heard me and the rest of the group plan to meet up in the mess. If you’re meeting someone there, I’ll be able to see whoever it is!” 

He sighs and looks defeated. “Yes, ma’am. I’m meeting Rey.”

“See, Commander, that wasn’t so hard.” She grins at him. “And so, is it as friends? Colleagues? Something else?”

He rolls his eyes and crosses his arms across his chest. “Give me a break, Leia. Friends.” Even as he speaks, though, his cheeks color. He hopes that Leia won’t notice, but Leia misses precious little.

She chuckles softly. “Sure, Poe. Keep telling yourself that.” She turns to leave as he shakes his head at her. Before he can retort, though, she turns back to him, a softer expression on her face. “Whatever it is, though, Poe, just so you know, I approve. She’s the only woman on this base, myself aside of course, who likely can put you in your place.”

He blinks, speechless and also wondering idly if he was just insulted. She takes advantage of his silence and winks at him. “Have a nice lunch, Commander, and tell our resident Jedi I said hello.”

Huffing out a laugh, he gives Leia a mock salute. “Yes ma’am!”

Leia laughs out loud and mutters, “Smart ass,” as she leaves with a wave.

*****

A short time later, after dropping his bag in his quarters, he rushes into the mess with BB-8 close on his heels. He almost barrels right into Rey, who is waiting for him near the door. As it is, he barely stops himself fast enough, and she braces her hands against his upper arms to help slow his forward progress. She grins. “In a hurry, Poe?”

He laughs, mostly at himself. “I thought I was late, and I didn’t want you to worry that I changed my mind about working on…whatever this is.”

She shrugs a little, dropping her hands. She doesn’t want to panic him, but she also decides that honesty is best. “I could feel that you were anxious, but I decided not to make any assumptions about it.”

He looks at BB-8. “Hey buddy, go scout us a smaller table and don’t let anyone steal it, all right?” The little droid beeps happily and speeds off, clearly pleased with his assignment and making both of them laugh.

Poe turns back to Rey and, as he had last night, he places a hand on her back and guides her towards the serving line. “I was just worried that I’d be late. The meeting was running long. I’m sorry if I was projecting concern – I’ll try to remember not to overthink things in the future, especially not if you can pretty easily tell that I’m doing it.”

She nods as she picks up some bread and a bowl of fruit. The availability of fresh, non-ration food is heavenly to her. He takes similar items, but with a fairly large portion of a protein, she thinks a type of bird. “It’s all right. Like I said last night, I’m not looking into your head, and a little worry now and then isn’t exactly unexpected considering we’re at war with the First Order. And just so you know, I’ll probably steal some of your meat. I steal from Finn too.” She smirks at him. “I’ll let you know who is better-natured about it.” She knows it’s silly, but it started when she tried something Finn had once, and it spiraled from there. She hasn’t known a lot of silly in her life, and she finds that she likes it.

He snorts out a laugh and leans down to say in her ear, “Why do you think I got such a big portion of it?”

His breath across her ear makes her shiver a little. She tries to hide her reaction, asking, “Finn warned you?” She smiles, thinking of their friend, off on a supply run with Rose and Chewie on the Falcon. The wookie has a soft spot for both of them, especially because Finn makes an effort to take care of the porgs and because Rose can fix pretty much anything.

“He did.” He notes her expression and a small amount of wistfulness coming off of her. “I miss them too.”

She blinks up at him as they approach the small table BB-8 is guarding for them. When they notice the droid, they both laugh again, as he is beeping in what can only be described as an annoyed tone at the mess hall worker trying to run him off.

“That’s enough, BB-8,” Poe calls, catching the attention of both the droid and his adversary. “Thanks for getting us a table.” The second part is directed to the worker, who nods to Poe but actually sends a dirty look at BB-8. Poe snorts and shakes his head before putting his tray down and pulling out Rey’s seat for her. 

She looks at him in surprise as she sits. “You don’t have to…”

He shrugs. “Sorry. Habit instilled by my dad. I don’t mean anything by it other than respect.”

“It’s fine.” She offers him a small smile. “Nice, even. Just, you know, Jakku. It’s not exactly a planet where people are kind and respectful to one another.”

After that, they dig into their lunches, talking about anything but the Force and their connection. She does indeed proceed to steal at least a third of the meat from his tray, laughing and dodging his teasing attempts to thwart her with his fork. 

Halfway through lunch, when Rey drops something and leans down to pick it up, Poe notices Leia, who is sitting across the room with the other officers, watching them with another knowing smile on her face. He just shakes his head and smiles back at her, pretending again to salute. She shoots him an obscene gesture in return. At that, he has cough to cover up his bark of laughter. What he fails to notice is several people all over the mess watching him with Rey, some with less than positive expressions. Even if he had, he wouldn’t have cared at all.

*****

Fifteen minutes later, they’re walking into the forest, leaving the activity and chatter of the base behind. The planet is warm and humid, so he left his jacket in his room and now has his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. 

Rey’s usual clothes do fine in this weather, so she’s dressed normally. Both carry a blaster, and she has her staff as well, the weapons mainly in case they encounter any aggressive wildlife. As he keeps an eye on BB-8, who is rolling merrily along in front of them, he asks, “Don’t you have a lightsaber?”

She sighs. “Kylo Ren and I fought over it, and it broke in two. The kyber crystal that powers it may be damaged. I have been trying to figure out if it is or not. If it is, I have to go to Ilum to try to find another one.”

Without thinking, he says, “I’ll go with you if you need to go, but how can you determine if it’s damaged or not?”

“Thank you, and I’ll have to build a new casing mechanism. Rose has some ideas. We are going to work on it when she, Finn, and Chewie return.”

They walk the rest of the way in silence, occasionally nudging each other to point out plants or small animals. They hike for about twenty minutes before he hears her sharp intake of breath. He guided her to this place because he knew it might be something new for her. “You like it?” he asks uncertainly.

She breathes out, “Like it? It’s breathtaking!” She grins up at him, and her overjoyed smile and the happiness coming off of her make him echo her grin. They stop to admire the location, a glen in the forest with a small pool fed by a spring emerging from a rocky face. There are flowers all around, likely continuously blooming due to the ample water and warmth here. “How did you find this place?”

“Sometimes I run for exercise, helps me keep my endurance up and can also clear my head. I found this place not long after we set up base here. I’m glad you like it; I hoped that you would.”

They pick a spot near the pond where the sound of the flowing water is clear but the ground is dry. Rey puts her staff down and takes off her blaster belt. He pulls his holster off too, putting the blaster within easy reach of where he plans to sit. She settles on the ground, cross-legged again, while he talks to BB-8. “All right, buddy. Can you keep an eye out for visitors, two-legged or otherwise, and alert me and Rey if anyone or anything is coming?”

BB-8 beeps out an affirmative and rolls away. Poe then settles on the ground, facing Rey and close enough for their bent knees to touch. “So how do we do this, Jedi?”

She smiles faintly and reaches out her hands. He takes them, holding firm, and they relax their arms, both instinctively, resting their forearms on their bent legs. She takes a deep breath, and he does the same. After a moment, she murmurs, “Try to clear your mind and just focus on our hands. Don’t think too hard, just let it happen.”

“Don’t force it?” He can’t stop himself from smirking.

“You’ve been waiting to use that since last night, haven’t you?” She rolls her eyes at him but laughs in spite of herself.

He grins. “It made you laugh, didn’t it?” Strangely enough, the playful banter actually works as a trigger. The background noise, just like the night before, fades away. All they are conscious of is each other. He cocks an eyebrow. “So it seems that the Force enjoys a good bad joke as much as I do.”

She chuckles softly before growing more serious. “That was far easier than I expected it to be. Were you thinking about this last night and this morning?” At his nod, she adds, “So was I. We’re both open to it, maybe that’s why.”

“Maybe so.” He is surprised when he feels a warm feeling coming from her, and he also almost hears her voice remark about how he trusts her, but he can see that she didn’t speak. “How did you do that?”

“You heard it?” she asks excitedly.

“In my head, almost like an echo. And yes, I do trust you.” He takes a deep breath. “There is something I’ve been thinking about. I know I asked you not to read my thoughts, but that’s the ultimate goal for us, isn’t it? To read more than feelings?”

She ponders that for a moment, and she realizes that he’s right. “Yes, but the difference is that my promise stands, Poe. I would never do it without invitation, without permission. It should be more like a conversation, not an invasion. I might reach out, but without permission I would never reach in.”

Once again, he hates to admit a weakness to her, but he knows it’s important. “Rey, I’m willing to try this. I’ll probably be just fine, but there may be times when I need us to stop. This is certainly intriguing, but it also scares the hell out of me.” He swallows hard.

She squeezes his hands in hers. “I understand, and it won’t hurt my feelings. What happened to me was bad, but I was able to fight it to some extent, especially with Kylo Ren. But I know you don’t have the Force abilities that I already am developing, and so in the end you had no idea how to defend yourself.” She feels a tremor in his hands, and she goes on quietly, “I can’t imagine how you felt, facing an enemy you didn’t know how to fight.” She looks down at her lap.

He doesn’t know what to say in the face of her clear distress on his behalf. He can see it and feel it. “Rey, it’s all right. I mean, it’s not, but it will be. It’ll just take more time.” Without thinking, he releases one of her hands and reaches up to cup her cheek with his palm, his thumb brushing her cheekbone. 

The feel of his hand on her face makes her look up in surprise. She blinks a few times, realizing that they are still maintaining the connection. He seems to realize it at the same moment, and they each simultaneously release their other hand. She raises one of her hands to cover his on her face. Their eyes lock and hold, and after she briefly leans into his hand, she uses her hand on his to move it away from her skin. 

He seems to catch on, and he pulls his hand from hers and scoots back slightly so that their knees aren’t touching anymore. The air around them seems to shimmer a little, but while the connection seems to waiver briefly, it doesn’t dissipate the way it did the night before. They both exhale, and he remarks softly, “This is really incredible.”

She nods and moves a little further away. “I didn’t think we would be able to do this so quickly.”

He focuses on her eyes. “It’s you, Rey.”

“It’s not just me. Like I said last night, give yourself a little credit, Poe.” 

He’s about to say something else when the energy between them seems to shimmer more brightly and then fade quickly, surprising them both. Before he can ask Rey what happened, BB-8 rolls up to them, beeping loudly.

“Company.” Rey is the one to speak first. The small droid beeps out a confirmation. She and Poe both scramble to their feet just as a small group of trainees, new recruits, come by on a run. 

The soldier leading them nods an acknowledgement to Poe. “Commander.” 

Poe returns the nod, noticing that a few of the recruits have expressions ranging from awe to curiosity to even suspicion as they observe him and Rey. He furrows his brow, but he doesn’t say anything. When the group has moved completely past them, Rey says, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Just a few of them gave us funny looks.” He shakes his head, looking down at her. “I’m not worried about it.”

She can easily tell that he’s mostly telling the truth, so she lets it go. “Should we continue or maybe call it a day for now?”

“Call it a day, I think. I’d like to continue, but let’s scout out a more secluded spot instead. I want us to be able to practice some every day, but not somewhere people are running by all the time.” He gives her a rueful smile. “It should have occurred to me that if I took a run by here, others might too.”

They both lean down and gather their weapons. Once they both are wearing their blasters and she has her staff back over her shoulder, she says, “So, a hike then?”

“Yes.” He turns to BB-8. “Buddy, if we get to terrain you can’t manage, I’m going to send you back to the base, all right?” He knows it won’t be all right with the droid, something proved by the outraged beeps he emits. “I know you don’t like it, but that’s how it is.”

Rey laughs softly as BB-8 rolls away, beeping and screeching out disapproval. Poe shakes his head. “It’s amazing how much he can be like a child when he wants to.”

They follow the droid, and Rey replies, “That’s one of the things I love about him.”

In what is becoming a usual habit, Poe places his hand on Rey’s lower back, guiding her through the forest. “Me too.”

*****

They find a place in the forest, one a bit closer to base but decidedly off of the beaten path. It’s a small rise, secluded from view by anyone standing below it. It’s less than fifteen minutes from the base, so over the next several days, even if they only have an hour to spare, they go spend time practicing.

Every day, they find themselves able to establish the connection from further and further away from each other. At one point, when Poe asks, Rey explains that it’s different from when she connected with Kylo Ren, when she could truly see and touch him. With Poe, she hears him, but the background truly fades away until all she sees is him, all she hears is him. They decide that it’s different because he’s not strongly tied to the Force and also because they are doing it entirely by themselves and by will, not subject to anyone else’s manipulation.

They’re also experimenting with sitting on opposite sides of their little training space and just calling out to each other without a “formal” connection. They haven’t quite figured that out yet, and no matter how much he trusts her, Poe is still wary of letting anyone entirely into his head again.

After a week, Finn and Rose return with Chewie and a load of supplies. They all, Poe included, plan to meet for dinner, just to welcome them back. Before the time they planned to meet, Poe is in the hangar making some modifications to his new X-Wing, trying to get it as much like his old one as possible. He knows he needs to leave soon to meet everyone in the mess. 

He smiles when he thinks of his new friends, and his smile goes soft when he thinks of Rey in particular. He’s sure there’s something more than friendship there, but he has no idea how to bring it up with Rey, who he is also sure has little to no experience with relationships that are more than platonic. He’s dying to say something, though. There was a spark from the moment they met. 

He told Leia the day before that he thinks he’s too old for Rey, his only real reservation. She’d just rolled her eyes and reminded him that their age difference is almost precisely the same that hers had been with Han Solo. Her face had gone sad then, and she told him not to waste any time before leaving quietly.

Rey and Finn are heading to the mess to meet everyone for dinner when they round a corner and run into a small group, mostly the newer recruits but with a couple of veterans sprinkled in. “Well, if it isn’t the fake Jedi and the Stormtrooper.” One of the group, a woman who is clearly the leader and very angry, comes forward, cornering Finn and Rey.

Rey’s eyes narrow. “Former Stormtrooper.”

At the same time, Finn says, “There’s nothing fake about her.”

The angry looking woman, one of the veterans, says, “You’re both nothing but trash. Rey, the Jakku reject, and a kriffing Stormtrooper, moving in on our leaders and pilots as if you own the place.” 

Others in the group nod, and Rey guesses that this could get much worse soon. She doesn’t want to hurt anyone, but she’s going to protect Finn if she has to, though she honestly knows he can protect himself quite well. She thinks back to the suspicious looks she and Poe got in the woods their first day practicing. They’d both dismissed it then, but Rey is thinking that they did so prematurely.

Then, an idea hits her. “Poe!” She calls out with her mind. She knows he’s working on his X-Wing – the feelings he gives off when he is are peaceful, happy, and unique to that activity – so she focuses her mind on the hangar and him, mentally calling out again across the base. “Poe, Finn and I need help, now. Cornered not far from the mess.”

In the hangar, Poe sits up suddenly, dropping the wrench he was using. Without a word to BB-8 and ignoring the odd looks he gets from some of the others in the hangar, he sprints out the door, heading towards where he thinks Rey is. He hears BB-8 beeping and rolling behind him. “BB-8, find Finn and Rey and help them. They’re near the mess. Go!” The droid zips past him, far faster than he can run.

“Rey, I’m coming. Just keep projecting to me so I can find you. BB-8 will beat me there, and he’ll help.” He thinks the words towards her, and in response, he can almost hear her breathe out a thank you. He then calls Leia on a comm, warning her that there may be a situation near the mess.

Back in the hallway, the angry woman is advancing on Rey. Rey holds up her hands in a defensive position. She knows Poe is on his way, and she hopes he can help defuse the situation. Just as the woman gets close to Rey, BB-8 zips into the hallway, putting himself between the woman and Rey. He beeps out an angry-sounding warning.

The woman shrieks in frustration. “Get out of my way, you hunk of junk!” 

She kicks out at the little droid, and Rey raises a hand towards her. “Do that again, and I will push you back. It’s time for you to go. Commander Dameron is on his way. Leave now, and we’ll let this go.” 

Rey thinks towards Poe again. “Please hurry, Poe.”

“Not a chance, Jedi trash. We’ll stop you poisoning the minds of the general and Commander Dameron.” The woman actually pulls out a metal rod, and Rey feels Finn tense up next to her.

Just as Rey centers herself to defend Finn, she hears Poe’s voice, live this time. “That’s enough, Sergeant Domolu. Put the rod down. Now. That’s an order.” He puts himself in front of Finn, Rey, and even BB-8. “I don’t know what the kriff this is about, but it stops now. Anyone who lays so much as a finger on Rey or Finn today or any other day will be out of this base on their ass.”

Most of group steps back, but Poe is noting who they all are. The sergeant, however, seethes. “He’s a stormtrooper, and she’s a filthy scavenger.”

Poe sees red, and Rey can feel the anger radiating from him. “Sergeant, you don’t know a damned thing about either of them.” He gets right in the woman’s face. “If it weren’t for Finn, I’d be dead, no question. I was a prisoner, already beaten all to hell, and I know the next step for me was a blaster to the head.” Rey reaches out to Poe with her mind, trying to project a feeling of calm, but he’s too worked up to settle down. 

The rest of the group shrinks even further away and scatters, but Poe continues. “And as for Rey, if not for her being there to help us get out of that cave on Crait, we would all be dead and the Resistance with us. You would be dead.” The woman goes silent, but her eyes still rage at Rey. “What is this about, Sergeant?” 

When she doesn’t reply, Poe asks again, “What is this about? You can either answer or spend the foreseeable future in a cell.” Rey is worried about the rage she feels from Poe, so she steps forward and puts a hand on this back. She’s relieved when she feels his tension ramp down, even if only by a little.

The woman swallows hard and closes her eyes. When she reopens them, she stares right at Rey. “My older brother was one of the trainee Jedi with Luke Skywalker. Kylo Ren killed him the night he left for the First Order. Then, just weeks later, Stormtroopers killed my parents and little sister. I don’t trust anyone who is a Jedi, was a Stormtrooper, or anyone in between.”

“Then you don’t trust me, Sergeant, because I’m standing right between them.” Poe shakes his head and softens his tone. “I’m sorry you lost your family, Sergeant. But these people are not the enemy. They are standing with us. And your losses are not their fault. I know you want to blame someone. We’ve all lost people. Finn was a child taken from his family. Rey was abandoned alone as a child on one of the most desolate planets in the galaxy. My own mother…” He pauses. “What I’m telling you, Sergeant, is that you only have two choices. Stand together, or walk out the door.”

The woman blinks in shock. “You don’t have the authority to make that kind of ultimatum.”

“Yes, he does.” Their heads all snap around towards the gravelly voice. Leia goes on, “He’s part of command here, one of very few remaining leaders, in case you hadn’t heard, and fully able to do what needs to be done for the safety of the Resistance. And that aside, I agree with him.”

“But ma’am,” the woman protests.

Leia holds up a hand. “Do you trust me, Sergeant?”

“Of course, ma’am!” She finally drops the metal rod.

“It was my son who killed your brother. My brother who was training them both. I have a lot more connection to his death than Rey ever could. She was a child fighting to survive on Jakku when it happened.” Leia puts a gentle hand on the woman’s shoulder. “Commander Dameron is right. It’s normal to want people to blame. But Finn and Rey are not at fault.”

As Leia speaks to the sergeant, Poe takes a step back towards Rey. She keeps her hand on his back as he comes to stand right beside her. On impulse, he reaches behind him, taking her hand from his back and holding it tight in his, their fingers weaving together, suffusing both of their bodies with a comforting warmth. “Thank you,” she thinks at him, looking up into his eyes. 

“I can’t believe I heard you all the way across the base,” he thinks back, holding her gaze and amazed by the connection and by the fact that it isn’t freaking him out at all. 

A moment later, Finn clears his throat, making them both jump and break eye contact. They look over to see the Sergeant being led away by guards and Leia and Finn, now joined by Rose, all giving them funny looks. Rose looks confused, Leia just has that knowing smile on her face again, but it’s Finn who cocks an eyebrow at them. “Something you two would like to tell the rest of us?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: OK, so I did write more – I got a few requests to go on, so here it is, chapter two. There will be one more chapter after this one (would have put it all together, but it was getting long). This did make a bit of a time jump and took a little turn into some ugliness that I think might be inevitable in the situation the Resistance ended up in.
> 
> Disclaimer per usual – I do not own Star Wars or any aspect of the SW universe; just a fan with an idea. No profit here, just fun for me.


	3. Getting it Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Poe get it together, and they also admit to some of what has been going on to Rose, Finn, and a very scary wookie.

After the incident in the hallway, they head for the mess. Leia begs off of joining them even though she’d planned to. Rey right next to him, Poe gave Leia the names of the people who’d initially backed up the sergeant in the hallway, and she made a note of all. He is hopeful that they will all have learned a hard lesson, and he knows that Leia will be having words with them. She skipped dinner to get them rounded up for a little education.

As for the sergeant, as sympathetic as he is to her losses, he’s still angry even though he knows she’ll be in a cell for a while and then on restricted duty. The only thing keeping him grounded is Rey’s hand, still linked tightly with his own. Finn keeps shooting looks at them, and Rose nudges him repeatedly to try to get him to stop. BB-8 is joyfully oblivious, as all of his preferred people are with him and safe.

When they get to the mess, Poe is surprised to see that Chewbacca has already commandeered a large table, and it is covered with food. Poe isn’t going to ask how he pulled it off; the servers are usually militant about one tray per person. Being a giant wookie apparently has its advantages. But Poe also is a little wary. He doesn’t really know Chewie at all, but he knows the wookie likes Rey. He therefore wants the wookie to like him too.

“He’s very sweet. Just relax. He’ll like you.” Rey says the words softly instead of thinking them at him, trying not to set Finn to staring again. She wants to set Poe’s mind at ease though; the transition he just made from anger to trepidation was startling.

He snorts and relaxes a little. “I hope so, because I’m pretty sure he could break me in half if he wanted to.”

She bumps her hip into his and smiles up at him. “He could. But I won’t let him. I’m getting attached to you.” Her cheeks turn a little pink when she realizes how flirtatious it sounded and doesn’t want to overstep.

She must have actually thought the part about overstepping at him without trying, because he looks surprised and says quietly, “You’re not overstepping. I don’t think it would be possible.” On impulse, he leans down and presses a soft kiss to her forehead. “Now this might be overstepping,” he murmurs against her skin.

When he pulls back, her expression is one of wide-eyed surprise, but her emotions are clear. He feels nothing but warmth and maybe even anticipation from her, and he sighs in relief. Looking up at the table, Finn and Rose are staring at them like they’ve each grown a second head, but Chewie is ignoring them, talking animatedly with BB-8. Poe shakes his head. “So, apparently my droid speaks wookie. Who knew?”

Rey laughs and pulls him towards the table, their hands still linked. “I did. They had some lively dialogues on the Falcon when we were heading to Takodana.”

They get to the table and drop into two chairs opposite Finn. They finally release each other’s hand, and Poe is surprised that the loss of contact feels a little like a physical blow. He realizes that it may have been the same for Rey when she scoots her chair close to his and wraps a foot around his ankle. That alone feels good, but then he grunts softly in surprise when her left hand lands directly on his right leg just above his knee.

He has to take a deep breath before reaching for some food, and she lightly brushes her hand up and down the lower part of his thigh almost in a placating sort of way, as if she’s worried that he’ll be upset about it. He’s about to just tell her that it’s fine, that it’s actually closer to great than fine, when Finn finally can’t hold back anymore. “What exactly happened while we were gone?”

Instead of giving Rey or Poe a chance to respond, BB-8 explains it with a series of beeps and clicks. Rey is quite impressed with his ability to process complex relationships into his own way of speaking. She has to swallow a smile when she senses that Poe seems to be radiating pride akin to that of a teacher or parent, or at least what she imagines that to feel like.

When BB-8’s finished, Chewy roars in a way that manages to sound approving and terrifying all at once, Finn is now the one looking confused, and Rose squeaks happily. “A Force bond? That’s so interesting! How did you find out about it, and what exactly does it mean?”

Finn pipes up, “Wait, you can understand the droid too? Am I the only one who can’t?”

Poe chuckles. “The only one at this table, at least.” His smile fades when he realizes that Chewie is eyeing him. He doesn’t know the wookie well enough to tell if it’s simple curiosity or wariness.

Rey squeezes his knee in a way she hopes is comforting. She shoots a warning glance at Chewie before turning to Rose. “We found out by accident, and we’re still working on it so what it is exactly is still a little up in the air.”

Finn gives Rey a questioning look. “But you knew Poe was coming earlier, and then when it was almost over, it was like you were having an entire conversation without speaking. What was that about?”

Rey freezes. She isn’t sure whether Poe wants to talk about this. She’s fine with a few people, trusted friends, knowing, but she’s not sure beyond that. Sensing her reticence and guessing that she wants to protect him, he doesn’t make her. “We can tell how the other is feeling, and we also usually know where each other is in the base.”

“But it was more than that in the hallway,” Finn presses.

Rey shrugs. “We’re just seeing how much we can stretch it.” She’s not going to say more than that, and Poe is relieved. He doesn’t mind their friends having an idea of what they can do, but for some reason the detail of them being able to literally hear each other’s thoughts is more than he thinks is necessary for now.

Rey gets some food on a plate, and he finishes doing the same. Finn seems to get that they’re not going to say anything else, so he shrugs too. “Well, whatever it is, it sounds interesting.”

Without thinking about it, Rey starts moving her hand on his leg again. He knows it’s innocent, so he does what he can to hide from her that it’s driving him crazy (in the best possible way). Instead of embarrassing her, he just moves his fork to his left hand and reaches down to capture her hand gently in his. They entwine their fingers again, and she sighs in contentment as she eats and chats with Rose.

It’s almost two hours later when they vacate the table in the mess. Chewie says he’s taking food to Leia, and Poe tells BB-8 to help him. The droid beeps a happy affirmative at the order, and trails off behind his giant new friend. Rose says she wants to talk to Finn about something, and she drags him away before he can protest, leaving Rey and Poe alone.

He looks down at her with a hopeful smile. “Want to take a walk? It’s getting dark, but…”

“I’d love to.” She doesn’t wait for him to finish. They agree to separate and gather flashlights and such and meet at the hangar, where they can walk out to their training spot in the woods.

Once again when they drop hands, they both feel the loss. They both know, though, that they can’t just be holding hands all the time, so they give each other a game smile and head for their respective quarters. Both with blasters and him with a bag and her the ubiquitous staff, they meet back up just minutes later, heading out into the fading light of the planet’s dusk. Instead of retaking her hand, he places his hand on her back as he’s been doing all week.

It’s a warm, clear evening, and they both relax incrementally. Even so, as they walk towards their training area, he can tell something is bothering her. “Rey, what’s wrong?” She shrugs, but then he feels a wave of concern, one she must have been trying to hide.

He starts to say something, but she cuts him off. “I’m worried that I’m monopolizing you. It occurred to me as I thought about what happened in the hallway that our new closeness could be alienating some of your friends.”

Shaking his head, he feels a small pang. “Rey, most of my friends are gone.” She looks at him in surprise, and he explains, “Being a pilot and honestly just being in the Resistance is dangerous. Many of my pilot friends died in the bombing run on the dreadnought, most of the rest when the First Order blew up the X-Wing hangar on the cruiser. Kriff, if I ran even half a step faster, I might be dead too, since we were scrambling X-Wings to fight; as it was, I was blown completely off my feet.” The guilt he feels over the former and the survivor’s guilt over the latter rolls over him for a moment.

At her sharp intake of breath, he stops walking. She looks up at him and sees sadness etched in his face. “And I had some friends on the bridge of the cruiser too. The only one who survived that was the general.”

She reaches up and brushes her hand through his hair. “I’m sorry.”

He sighs, and they start moving again. “It won’t ever be all right, but I manage it fine most of the time.”

They walk in silence the rest of the way, scaling up to their small ridge without a word. It’s dark by the time they get there, and they use bright flashlights to find their way up. When they get up to their training space, he pulls a small lantern and a blanket out of his bag, spreading the blanket on the ground near the edge of the ridge and turning on the small light. It casts a soft glow, and so they both douse their bright flashlights in favor of the lantern. 

Both of them kick off their boots and settle on the blanket side by side, their hips touching. “Poe? Can I ask you something?”

He nods. “Sure.”

“In the hallway, you started to say something about your mother. What was it?”

He sighs again, and he pulls the chain from under his shirt, showing her the ring. “She died when I was 8. My dad raised me mostly on his own after that. This is her wedding ring.”

Rey reaches over and touches it before gently taking his hand in hers. “What was her name? How did she and your father meet?” 

He smiles, but it’s a wistful expression. “Her name was Shara Bey, and they met fighting in the old Rebellion. The general knew them both. So did Luke and Han. Luke even gave them a Force tree to plant outside their house on Yavin 4. It’s probably still there.”

She blinks and makes a mental note of that in her mind, but doesn’t pursue it now. “Did your parents teach you to fly?” She doesn’t want him to be sad, but when he was talking a moment ago, she could feel that talking about them makes his heart lighter, not heavier.

At that, his smile is full and real. “Mom, yes; Dad, kriff no. Dad was ground forces, a Pathfinder. He hated flying. Mom was the pilot. She started taking me up at 2, and I’m pretty sure my first word was ‘fly.’ By the time I was 6, she was regularly letting me take the controls. When she passed two years later, my dad was already resigned to the fact that I was made for the sky, just like her. I think it made him happy.”

She leans towards him, resting her head on his shoulder. “You give off a glow when you talk about them, just like you do when you’re working on your X-Wing.” She laughs softly. “It’s almost the exact same peaceful, happy feeling.”

He nods before turning to press a kiss to the top of her head. Noting that her hair is pulled back as usual, he decides that it’s time to be clear with her about the emotions he’s been holding back somewhat. Reaching up with his free hand, he brushes some hair, escaped from her elaborate hair style, back from her face. “Why do you always wear your hair back? It was nice the other night when it was loose.”

She sits up and releases his hand, going about the work of taking her hair down. “It’s habit. On Jakku, I had to keep it tight and out of my eyes. When you’re climbing through the guts of an up-ended, crashed Star Destroyer to scavenge parts to sell for food, it’s pretty necessary to be able to see where you’re going.”

She shakes her head when she’s done loosening her hair, and it falls around her face in soft waves. He blinks a few times and reaches up again, this time burying his hand in the strands. Their eyes meet, and he breathes out, “Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?”

A blush rises “I’m not. You are, you know. But not me.” She looks down.

He takes the hand from her hair and uses it to tilt her face back up to his. “You are, Rey.”

“Poe, I don’t know how to do this. I barely know how to be someone’s friend.” She whispers. He can feel fear from her, but he also feels trust. 

“I won’t push you into anything. But I want you to know that I want you, that I care about you beyond this connection we have. It’s not just the Force, you know?” He holds her gaze, trying to help her feel what he’s feeling, believe that this is more than just the Force pushing them together. “I felt a spark with you the minute I met you on the Falcon.”

She thinks back to that moment, his open smile and messy hair, the warm brown eyes and those impossible eyelashes, the comfort she felt with him right away. He’s one of the only people she’s ever met who has never made her feel like she must be guarded. She bites her lip. But how can he want her? He could have anyone.

Once again, she inadvertently thinks the last part towards him. He shakes his head. “Rey, I don’t want ‘anyone,’ I want you. I know I’m too old for you…”

At that, she sits up straighter. “You are not. Who told you that?”

“No one, it’s just that I’m probably twelve or thirteen years older than you are. I was able to fly before you were even born. I’m not young, Rey, and you are.” He doesn’t know why he’s suddenly trying to talk her out of this. He wants to kick himself.

“That’s absurd. If anything, that means I’m too young for you, not that you’re too old, because Poe, you’re not old. You’re maybe 32, right? Should I find you a cane or something? Are you even going to be able to make it back to the base?” She lifts an eyebrow at him.

He reacts differently than she expected. “It’s pretty old for a fighter pilot, Rey. You should know that too.” He frowns and looks down at the blanket, picking at a thread there.

She cocks her head in confusion, and then she chuckles softly. “We’re quite a pair, aren’t we? What a mess of insecurities we are.”

He looks up at her with a crooked smile. “Matched set. But Rey, this is a war we’re in. It’s truly possible that one or both of us might not surv…”

His last word is muffled by her lips on his. As kisses go, it’s clumsy and unpracticed, just her lips up against his, but it’s not awkward or uncomfortable. Within seconds, his brain catches up and he threads his hand back into her hair and tilts her head, taking control of the kiss and deepening it. 

As with many other things, she’s a quick study. She makes a sound like a whimper and molds herself to him, arms going around his neck. She moves quickly, and without breaking the kiss she turns enough to throw her leg over both of his so she can perch in his lap, a knee on either side of his hips. 

He makes a sound deep in his throat, almost a growl, and his hands grip her hips, anchoring her to him. She’s a little appalled at herself for being so forward, but the moment he responded to her kiss, she felt something like a floodgate open inside. All she wants to do is be close to him, and maybe make him make that sound again.

The need for air makes them pull apart slightly a moment later, but he just takes a breath and slides his lips down the column of her long neck, making her gasp and tilt her head instinctively, giving him easier access. He chuckles against her neck, and she smiles. He eventually works his way back up, kissing her lips again, this time gently and with less heat. He then pulls back and presses his forehead to hers. 

Her eyes are still closed, and all he can feel is a jumble of emotions from her as they both try to calm their breathing. “Rey, you all right?”

She opens her eyes and smiles. “I think I may be better than I’ve ever been. But how are your emotions so clear? I feel like I’m flying every which way right now.”

He shrugs lightly, a sheepish smile on his face. “I may have been thinking about this for a while.”

“Really? I never felt it from you!” She looks surprised.

“Rey, I didn’t want to scare you off. I guessed that anything physical, maybe anything with this kind of emotion, is new to you.” She nods a little, but then her face falls for just a moment.

Alarmed, he asks, “What? What’s wrong?”

She colors slightly. “I just understood your implication. It’s new for me, not for you.” She looks away, a little embarrassed to admit that she doesn’t want to think about Poe Dameron doing this, feeling this, with anyone but her. Her arms pull back, her hands resting on his shoulders.

“Hey,” he says softly, mad at himself for upsetting her. “Rey.” She doesn’t look at him, so he just tries to get her to understand something. “You’re only partially right, Rey. For the physical part, it’s true. This isn’t exactly my…inaugural flight.” 

She seems to retreat from him mentally, but he’s not having it. He uses his hand on her face to make her look at him again. “But Rey, emotionally? I’ve never been here before. Never, not with anyone. One of your hands on my back this afternoon, and I calmed down. I heard your thoughts like a voice in my head from across the entire base. It feels like a punch to the gut when you let go of my hand.”

He leans forward and kisses her gently. After a moment, he pulls back. “So trust me, Beautiful. I’ve never been here.”

She nods, finally willingly meeting his eyes again. “I do trust you. More than I’ve ever trusted anyone.” She glances down, noting their position, her still in his lap. She looks back up, and he’s grinning. She smirks in return. “As evidenced by how I’m currently sitting.”

He flexes the hand remaining on her hip before releasing her. “Sorry.”

She leans back for a moment, and he thinks she’s going to move off of him. Then she puts both hands on his shoulders and pushes him down so that he lands on his back on the blanket. He lands with an “oof” before laughing. She leans forward, her hair swinging down and curtaining their faces. She runs her hands down his arms and joins their hands, drawing them up over his head. She flexes her hands in his and gently pins him to the blanket.

He’s happy to relax and let her take control and explore a little when, with a shy smile, she leans down and inhales deeply in the crook where his neck meets his shoulder. Reverting to their connection as she plants soft kisses along his collarbone and up his neck, she thinks, “Is this all right?”

He takes a deep, shuddering breath and responds with his voice. “More than all right, Beautiful. You can pretty much do whatever you want.”

So she does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I said there would be only one more, but there will, in fact, be an epilogue after this.


	4. Walk of Shame Without Much Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe and Rey face the music.

Rey wakes up slowly to the sounds of birds in the trees that surround the ridge. Her head is a little foggy, but it only takes a moment for her to realize that she and Poe spent the night out here. The first blanket is still under them, but he’d brought a second one, explaining that he thought she might get cold, and it’s covering them both.

He’s still asleep, sprawled on his back on the blanket, his jacket balled up under his head. She’s curled into his side, leg thrown over his and arm across his chest. Her head rests on his shoulder, and his arm is wrapped around her protectively. She watches his face as he sleeps, a shadow of a beard now showing but the peace of sleep making him look years younger. She nestles her head back down, her cheek meeting bare skin.

It takes her a second to process the fact that he’s not wearing his shirt, only his pants and his mother’s ring on the chain around his neck. She notices that while she has her tunic and pants on, her belt, vest, and arm wraps are discarded near his belt, shirt, and socks, their blasters both within reach. 

She blushes a little when she remembers the night before, but the memories also make her feel warm all over, as images and feelings go through her head. He shifts, his arm tightening around her. He turns to his side, facing her and pulling her even closer as he murmurs, “Keep thinking about last night, and we’re going to be out here all morning, too.”

She laughs softly and presses a kiss to the bare skin of his shoulder. “I’d say I’m fine with that, but I’d guess that the others will come looking for us soon.” 

She lifts her head and he leans down, pressing a gentle kiss to her mouth. When they pull apart slightly, he smiles and says, “Good morning.”

“Good morning.” She gently bumps his nose with hers before kissing him again. He pushes forward until she’s on her back and he’s caging her body with his. She smiles against his lips, and he responds by deepening the kiss.

After a few moments, she pulls back abruptly, banging her head on the ground. “Kriff!”

He blinks in surprise. “Are you all right?” 

She rubs the back of her head with her hand, grimacing. “You know how we can do tracking pings in space?” He nods, and she explains, “Well, it appears that you can use the Force the same way.” She pushes up gently, and he frees her. It’s clear to him from her emotions that their morning of quiet is over. She sits up, and he sits up next to her, grabbing his shirt and pulling it over his head. She reaches over him and grabs her vest and belt. “The general just pinged me. We need to head back.”

He yanks on his boots and lifts an eyebrow. “Why didn’t they just call my comm? I have it in the bag.” He passes her boots to her, and he grabs the comm from the bag as she pulls them on. He swears. “Yeah, that’s my fault. I turned the kriffing thing off. I never do that.”

She crouches next to him, handing him his belt. “Hopefully we can slip back into the base quietly. I did tell her as best as I could that we’re fine.”

Seconds later, they’re both fully dressed save for her arm wraps which are folded up in his bag with the blankets, lantern, and flashlights. She slips her staff over her shoulder, and she pulls her hair into a loose ponytail. He stands in front of her, leaning down to press a lingering kiss to her mouth.

When they separate, they quickly climb down from the ridge. They make their way back to the base, quickly cutting their way along the now very-familiar path. As they walk, he takes her hand tight in his, making her grin. She’d worried that he might regret the night before. Once again, she must think it directly at him, because he thinks back, “I was worried about the same from you, Beautiful.”

She pulls on his hand, stopping him for a moment. He looks at her with a question in his eyes. “I could never regret it, Poe. It was perfect.” She goes silent, her gaze intent upon his.

He cocks his head at her for a moment before a wave of emotion hits him. It’s immediately clear how she feels, and he steps towards her and sweeps her into a deep, possessive kiss. When they pull apart, he rests his forehead against hers, and he whispers, “I love you, too, Rey.”

Her face lights up in a grin that lights her eyes with joy. She throws herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. “I’m glad you picked up on that.”

He laughs. “It was kind of hard to miss.”

A crashing sound followed by a string of angry beeps makes them jump apart. BB-8 rolls past them, turns around and bumps Poe’s legs from behind. He then does the same to Rey’s. They both try to look suitably chastised in the wake of BB-8’s small tirade. Poe raises his hands. “I’m sorry, Buddy. We didn’t plan to fall asleep out here. I should have called you to let you know we were coming back.”

Rey nods. “Yes, we’re very sorry, BB-8. It was truly not our intention to worry you.”

Poe retakes her hand, and they continue towards the base. It’s barely daylight, so they both hope that they’ll be able to slip inside unnoticed. When they get to the open hanger bay, though, they realize that is not going to happen. 

Leia is waiting for them, a cup of Caf in her hand and a sly grin on her face. Worse, though, is the fact that a worried-looking Finn is also there, as well as Rose and Chewie. The latter is leaned against some large cargo boxes, cleaning his bowcaster. 

Poe and Rey stop in their tracks, and BB-8 rolls right into the backs of Poe’s legs, making him stumble forward. Using their joined hands and maybe a small assist from the Force, Rey keeps Poe on his feet, pulling him upright again. Finn approaches, looking equal parts worried and irritated. “Where have you two been?”

Rey and Poe exchange a look, and Leia and Rose both laugh out loud as Chewie seems to quietly growl, making Poe grip Rey’s hand a little tighter. It’s Leia who speaks. “Yes, Commander. Where have you been indeed?” Her grin is downright devious. 

Rey thinks at him, “Just tell her the truth. It’ll be fun to watch Finn’s reaction.”

He looks at her, one eyebrow raised, thinking back, “Remember, Chewie can break me in half.”

“I’ll protect you,” she responds, again by thought. 

Finn throws his hands up in the air. “You’re doing it again!” He looks at the others, motioning to Poe and Rey. “See! They’re doing it again!”

Poe shrugs. “General Organa, apologies. We fell asleep outside. Together.”

Rey squeezes his hand. “And I love him.”

Nodding, Poe agrees. “She does.” Rey elbows him then, and he laughs. “Oh, and I love her, too.”

Finn blinks in surprise, Rose laughs, and Chewie calls to Rey. Poe shoots Rey a questioning look, but she responds to Chewie first. “Not necessary Chewie, but I’ll keep it in mind.” She turns to Poe. “He basically wants to know if he needs to kill you.” 

Poe rolls his eyes. “Good to know you don’t think that’s necessary.”

“Well, I did tell you I’m getting attached to you.” She grins.

The general clears her throat, and they both look at her. “Are you two finished?” At their nods, she waves them away. “Go get cleaned up and get some breakfast. But you both have the day off.” Before they can respond, she just says, “You’re welcome.” She turns to leave, but then she turns back to them. “Oh, and Commander?”

“Yes ma’am?” He stands up a little straighter, expecting something serious.

“Well done. And see, I told you you’re not too old for her.” She winks and sweeps towards command.

Poe laughs at that, and Rey just shakes her head. Finn is still standing there in stunned silence. Rose winks at them. “I’ll take care of him. Don’t worry about it.”

“Thanks, Rose.” Rey smiles at their friends. “Come on, Commander. We need to shower. My quarters or yours?”

That breaks Finn’s shock. “Together?” he splutters.

She grins back. “Good idea. I was just thinking we’d wait for each other. Thanks, Finn. So glad they’re water instead of sonics.” 

Poe, Rose, and even Chewie all laugh at Finn, who is now opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water. Poe turns to Rey and says, “Yours.” He looks down at BB-8. “Buddy, why don’t you help Chewie or Rose with something.” The droid looks back and forth between Poe and Rey a few times before, apparently satisfied that they’re both going to be fine, beeping out an affirmative and rolling towards Rose.

With a nod to everyone, Poe and Rey head down into the base. When they get to the hallway fork in the residential area, instead of heading towards her quarters, he guides them towards his. “What are you doing, Poe?”

“Finn thinks we’ll be in yours. We’re going to mine. Maybe we can hide out until at least lunch.” He smiles mischievously, and she laughs. He knows they’re at war, and they’ll get back to it tomorrow, but sometimes it’s good to just be people for a while.

When they get to his quarters, she follows him in, leans her staff against the wall, and then pins his back against the door once it’s closed, pressing a kiss to his lips. After a moment, she leans up and says into his ear, “Now, how about that shower?”

He smirks. “So long as you promise to be gentle. I’m old, remember? Do you want to be the death of me?”

She steps back, walking backwards into the small refresher and its corner shower, using the Force to turn the hot water on. “Maybe. Might be fun to try.”

As she moves, she sheds her boots, belt, and vest and pulls her hair free. He drops his bag and jacket, toeing off his boots as he follows her, grinning, and he slides the refresher door closed behind them. “Do your best, Beautiful. I can think of worse ways to go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: It’s cold as heck where I am, so was able to turn this out. Epilogue here. Walk of shame, without any shame at all. Thanks for all the comments and kudos, and thanks for reading! This may be a little OOC for Rey, but maybe not. Happiness can do strange things to a person.


End file.
